Dissapeared From Their Hearts
by Elizabeth22
Summary: A year after Galaxia, one day changes everything. Her scouts and future husband don't remember her. Her life is miserable. What happens when her love becomes her...brother?
1. Prologue

Hey! I'm redoing this whole thing. I need to know whether anyone likes it or not, so I'll post another if I get 10reviews. Just 10reviews! And also, if this story goes well, I need an editor. Anyone up to it?

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters, but I do own this story.

---------------

**Dissapeared From their Hearts- Prologue**

The clouds overhead was unusual for Tokyo. It gave the city a sad, lifeless look in the middle of July. Today was one of the only days in weeks that the rain ceased to keep the people inside. And this day, where the sun's rays could only be seen through the clouds, was taken advantage by a couple in the park.

"I wish every day was like this," chirped a bubbly seventeen-year-old teen, glad it was summer.

"Hmm, but I wonder why the place seems so dreary," said a man, sitting closely beside her.

"I don't know, but…I've been having these dreams lately," reminisced the blonde.

"About me?" he joked.

"No Mamo-chan!" She blushed, "I dreamt that everything was gone…everyone was gone. I was alone and miserable. I saw myself crying by a window. Strange, huh?" said the girl sadly.

"Yes, it is strange, but it will never come true. You know why…" said Mamoru softly. She smiled.

"No, I don't know. Why don't you remind me?" she said slyly.

"Because, Usako, you will never be alone. I will always be there for you and with you. You remember that the next time you dream that."

He put his hands around her and leaned in to kiss her. Twenty minutes later, he walks her home, and all of her worries of the dreams she had been having vanished.

"Where are you, Sailor Moon?" said the fiery Sailor Mars.

"I'm on my way. How bad is the youma?" said a flustered and just transformed Sailor Moon.

"Bad! Sailor Mercury still hasn't found the weak spot and Sailor V is already down. I have to go!" and the device went black.

She ran down the street, with people staring at her from all sides. Once she reached the scene, she was out of breath. She wondered why there was even a youma around. It had been a year since Galaxia and this would be the first since then.

Sailor Moon looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. The biggest and meanest youma she had ever seen stood deflecting Sailor Jupiter's attack with the flick of a hand (or what looked like a hand).

And to top it all off, Jupiter was the only one conscious. She, herself, looked like she would pass out soon.

"Rainbow moon heart ache!" Sailor Moon screamed. The youma, only aware of her now, was caught off guard. He fell off balance.

"Another one to destroy. What fun!" said the youma, cackling, after getting right back up. The youma was well above thirty feet tall. His skin was the color of puke-green and his face revolted Sailor Moon.

Something registered to her, while dodging his attacks, "They're not dead, are they?" she said in barely a whisper to Sailor Jupiter.

She didn't answer, but spared Sailor Moon a miserable look, while saying, "Jupiter oak evolution!"

However, for some reason the attack reflected back from the youma. It hit her and she fell to the grass, motionless.

Her heart yanked at her. She couldn't believe this. It was happening too fast for her. She thought, one minute Sailor Mars is talking to her in her usual heated self, the next she lay dead. She sank to her knees, 'how can this be happening,' she thought despairingly.

She didn't see the attack headed for her, too caught up in her own breaking heart and mind. The next second, finally realizing the world around her, she saw a flash of black, white, and red.

Tuxedo Kamen lay on the floor.

"No, no, no, no," Sailor Moon kept on whispering the one word she could say.

"Sailor Moon, don't just stand there…you can beat him. Your senshi would have hoped you could beat this youma. You're so much stronger. And remember, I love you…" Tuxedo Kamen said, before he became too inaudible to be heard.

And she did get up. She yelled the words, "You will pay for what you've done. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

She dove to the left, when he threw an attack at her. With all the strength, power, and revengefulness she was feeling, she cried out,

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

The youma vanished, but it didn't make her feel any better. She wept a thousand tears.

After detransforming, she decided on what she would do. She knew it was something that might take her life, but it was well worth the risk.

She called on her moon locket on her chest. She begged it to give back the life of her friends and her Mamo-chan, because she couldn't live without them.

The next moment, she was in her bed dreaming a horrible and wretched dream…

To be continued…

---------------


	2. Chp1 New Life

Hey all! Well, I didn't get 10, but I guess that was too optimistic. Maybe after a few chapters.

-Liz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

--------------- 

**Disappeared From Their Hearts**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

As the sun came radiating through the window to her face, her head was spinning with the dream she had. It was distinct and she knew she would never forget it. She moaned and hoped none of it would come true.

Her cerulean blue eyes finally opened to be faced with, not the sun, but a man. Her mind relayed everything in the dream and knew it was true.

---------------

**--- The Dream ---**

"Where am I?" yelled a frightened Usagi. She was in a very dark room, where the other side could barely be seen. She felt the wall around her and lined it, searching for an exit.

The voice that answered her brought chills to her whole body. It was low and stern, with a hint of knowing something she didn't.

"Hello my princess."

"Who are you?" The person was conveniently on the other side of the room.

"It does not matter. I am here to list for you your instructions. You are to follow them explicitly, or suffer the consequences."

"What are you talking about?" said a thoroughly confused Usagi.

"Listen carefully and do not forget what I say. Your friends do not remember you, and neither does Endymion. You are not to reawaken them. If they befriend you, that is fine. But you do not befriend them. Make as little contact as possible with the senshi. To insure you do not reawaken Endymion, I have made him very close to you…a relative. That will guarantee that he does not remember the love he had for you. If you follow my directions, they will not disappear from you."

"Why are you doing this?" said a now stuttering Usagi.

"Because I can, and because I want something out of it. I am changing the future. You will learn to get along with me Serenity…I will no longer endure waiting and wanting."

For a second, sobbing Usagi thought she saw a flash of purple from the eyes of her now worst fear. Then the figure left without a word, leaving a trembling Usagi on the floor.

**--- End of Dream ---**

**---------------**

"Usagi! Get up! Mom asked me to call you for breakfast, but being the odango atama you are, you haven't heard me for the last ten minutes!" yelled a smirking Mamoru in her ear. He left the room before she could rant at him.

Usagi couldn't think. She staired at the door where he departed. She thought the same thing she has been thinking last night. 'This can't be happening. This isn't happening. This isn't possible! I'm dreaming…of course I am." She laughed it off as if she was laughing at the person who was perpetrating this dream on her.

She must have looked like a mad person, laughing to the air. She finally faced reality and went to splash some water onto her face (and maybe some sense). She brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

"Ah, Usagi, nice of you to join us," said Kenji Tsukino. He checked his watch to see it was ten. Usagi slumped down in a chair, trying to ignore everything around her and especially the dark haired man who sat next to her.

Kenji, Ikuko, Shingo, Mamoru, and Usagi started eating in silence. Ikuko broke the silence.

"When does your work end today, Kenji dear?

"Six or seven. We're publishing this week'smagazine today, so it might be later."

"I was hoping we could go out for a formal dinner to celebrate Mamoru being here," she asked hopefully.

Everyone groaned. Usually Usagi was happy to go out to eat anywhere, but today she wasn't feeling like herself.

"I can't go. I've got college in the evening," answered Mamoru.

"Oh, that's okay…Of course, Usagi and Shingo are content enough with having their brother over for the summer, right you two?"

They nodded. Usagi decided she would have to go along with this for now. Once she found out more things, she'll decide her next course of action.

To be Continued…

* * *

Hopefully, I'll get one more review. Maybe's it YOU! Just press the button and write as many flames as you want. ; ) 


	3. Chp2 The Arcade

Hey everyone that is still putting up with this story… Thx for all the reviews, I appreciate every one of them. This chapter is following Mamoru, although all my chapters are 3rd person narrative.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (sobs)…but I do own this story.

--------------- 

**Disappeared From Their Hearts**

**Chapter 2: The Arcade**

He observed her delicate features for the ten minutes when she was sleeping. Her ivory skin was free of a single blemish or pimple, but had small freckles. He watched as her nose wrinkled when the sun's beam fell upon her face and her blue crystalline eyes…open to see the figure before her.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Mamoru thought. This was his sister…how strange that sounded to him. He was having thoughts of incest; it was disgusting.

He decided to go to the arcade after breakfast to clear his head and get away from everyone, especially his sister. He must have lost his mind, for the first place anyone would go, other than her house, to find Usagi was the Crown Arcade.

He entered the place to find a grinning Motoki already filling a mug with coffee at the sight of Mamoru.

"Usual?" Mamoru nodded and sat on one of the benches. Motoki had been one of his best friends…his only good friend as a matter of fact. He had sandy blonde with bangs barely covering his jade eyes. His good humor came in handy for Mamoru's sometimes gloomy demeanor.

While Mamoru made small talk with Motoki (he had forgotten his newspaper), Usagi entered the arcade looking rather depressed.

Mamoru looked at the entrance to see who came in and groaned. He whipped his head back as if he hadn't noticed her. Motoki gave a quizzical look to Mamoru and his actions, but decided not to question him. Usagi walked over to where both of them were, although not with her usual jubilant manner.

"Hey Motoki! Hey Mamoru…can I have a chocolate shake and fries?" Usagi said with false cheeriness.

Mamoru wouldn't look at her and she took this as a cold gesture. 'How can I live like this? I love him, need him,' Usagi thought.

She gave him a melancholy glance, but Mamoru didn't notice.

"Coming right up! You two have a fight?" Motoki asked.

"No! What makes you think that?" asked Mamoru, while watching the coffee mug and swirling the contents inside with a spoon.

"Uhh…Just a wild guess?"

"He had to wake me up so early! I was having a really good dream!" She yelled, but really only had her worst nightmare. She really wasn't mad at that, but was angry at the way Mamoru was treating her.

"And that's why you're mad at him?" He said half disbelieving, half irritated at the outburst that was attracting his customers.

Mamoru smirked and stood up. He threw some change on the table and exited the arcade.

He headed back home and stayed in his room (which formally was a guest room) the whole day. At five he left for college.

---------------

I know this is short, but I should have next chapter up today or tomorrow. Cya!


	4. Chp3 College

Hehe, did I take long enough? So sorry, I finally decided to keep going with this. Keep reading! It'll get interesting…hopefully. This one is also a chapter following Mamoru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the show, or its characters, but I do own this story.

---------------

**Disappeared From Their Hearts**

**Chapter 3: College**

The next day, Mamoru had college early in the morning. He walked through the entrance of the college. The vastness of it still amazed him. He was glad he had his stylish car with him; he probably couldn't stand after one day at the college with his only means of transportation consisting of his feet and/or bicycle.

He had become popular with most of the students at the college, even though the population of it was huge. He was admired by female and male colleagues, despite the fact of not knowing most of them.

He had four people he could call friends at the school. Their names were Kunzite, Jaedite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. Jaedite, slightly resembling Motoki with his short blond hair and blue eyes, was almost too kind. Kunzite's white hair couldn't be seen beyond his shoulder and his blue eyes pierced. Nephrite, with his wavy brown hair and blue eyes, had a laid back way to him. Lastly, Zoicite, who slightly resembled a girl (much to his contempt), had long blond hair always tied in a ponytail and green eyes. His grades had been decreasing since grade school.

Beryl, a woman who had become quite fond of Mamoru and had the courage to flirt with him, had long wavy red hair and a voluptuous body.

Mamoru majored in science and he had just finished his third year of undergrad. His ambitions included becoming a doctor, among other things he couldn't remember at the moment. Right then, he was taking summer courses.

He entered the room to find he was twenty-five minutes early and the only one there. Better early than late he guessed. He sat down in one of the chairs and took out a book. Five minutes later another person entered the room. Mamoru grinned at him.

"What's up man? You're never early…are you okay?" Mamoru asked, feinting a look of worry.

"Very funny! I just so happened to have wakened up early today. Is that a problem?" quipped Nephrite.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you were telling the truth," Nephrite kept the serious look for three seconds then laughed.

"Actually, I got laid yesterday. Man was she hot, but she made me get up an hour earlier than usual, and she made this awesome breakfast. She wasn't that cheerful, though, from when I first saw her. That's why I introduced myself to her...to make her feel better," he recalled.

"I'm sure you did," Mamoru earned a punch on the shoulder. "Anyone I know?" he smirked at his antics. He hadn't seen his friend get this wound up about a woman before, in a long time.

"I doubt it, her name's Makoto."

"That sounds familiar," he thought about it for a minute as students piled in. His other three friends came in at the last minute, and, thankfully for him, Beryl wasn't in the class.

"Dude, I scored a date with a girl! Her name's Minako. She's super hot; I swear she's one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. We're going to the arcade tonight," said a very excited Kunzite.

"Wow, I guess this is a day where you guys are getting pretty lucky," said an amused Mamoru.

"Please, I worked my charms on her, easily. It's just too bad you're not as smooth as me," said Kunzite, as he smirked.

Everyone finally settled down, and class began. The professor droned on with another long lecture. Two hours later, Mamoru was saying bye to his friends.

While heading down the hall after class, a woman latched onto Mamoru's arm.

"Hey babe, how was class?" asked Beryl, while squeezing herself onto the side of his body.

"It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was great! The professor gave me an 'A+' on my test, I don't know whatever for," She wondered innocently, knowing exactly why in truth, "I didn't even study!"

"It's a mystery," Mamoru said sarcastically, knowing how she bribed her male professors often.

"So, I was wondering... Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" She pouted a bit.

"Well," He thought about it for a moment, and guessed it couldn't hurt, "Okay."

"Great! We can go see a movie at 5, and then we can eat at the arcade. Sound good?"

"Actually---" But she was already gone.

"Yo Mamoru, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"And?" said a thoroughly annoyed Mamoru. He knew who belonged to that voice. Dimande.

"Congratulations on scoring a date with the class whore. Must have been hard," said Dimande, sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, but there is something good about you. Your sister. A much worthier target, if I may say. And I intend on having her," Dimande smugly commented.

"If you come within ten feet near her, I swear---"

"You swear what? I'll win her heart, don't you worry. And there won't be anything or anyone to stop me."

And with that, Dimande walked away.

---------------


	5. Chp4 Meeting for the Very First Time

Hello! Okay, since I've finally decided to keep going with this…I've also decided to try to make a longer chapter than these puny ones that I've been writing. They're sad aren't they? And I've decided to update much faster for one chapter--this is only a day a few hours after my last chapter. Hah! Well, enjoy. I've got notes for my reviewers at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

--

**Disappeared From Their Hearts-**

**Chapter 4: Meeting for the Very First Time**

'Okay', she thought, 'Maybe I'll just ignore her.'

"Excuse me, did you hear me?" The girl raised her voice ever so slightly more.

Usagi rested her head on the table, thought for a minute, and then lifted it.

"Yes I did, and no you may not." How could it be Usagi's fault that she happened to be sitting in her and all her friends' favorite table?

"And why not? I don't mean to sound rude, but I have a date. I told him I would be specifically sitting where you are right now. So if you don't mind..." Mina hinted, getting a little annoyed.

"Well, if you don't mind, I also have an appointment. And I also told the person, I would be meeting them here," Usagi hated being rude to her best friend, but she knew it would be better not to be friends. The mysterious person in her dream might misinterpret it and make her magnificent friends disappear forever.

"Well, I'm sure your 'friend' wont mind if they find you in a different seat. But I want to impress this guy, and I won't if he finds that I can't even keep up our plans!" Mina started yelling.

"I'm not moving, Mina!" Usagi shouted, and then realized her mistake.

"What did you just call me?" said an incredulous Mina.

"Uh, well, I think I've seen your picture before," Usagi made up; hoping the girl in front of her would believe it.

"Really! Where did you see my picture?" Mina tone lightened considerably, and she was smiling.

"Umm, I saw it in a modeling magazine. That's it!"

"Yeah, I was in one last year. How did you remember that?"

"I've got a good memory?" Usagi lied.

"I guess so! Anyhow, my name's Minako Aino. My friends call me Mina," she said enthusiastically.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Wow, that name sounds so familiar! But, I'm sure I've never met you. Anyways, I'm meeting some friends in a few minutes, then my dates coming in an hour. If you'd like to meet them..."

Usagi hesitated, knowing her friend would be here in an hour. But, she knew talking to Mina and her friends wouldn't take longer than a half an hour.

Besides, Mina's friends couldn't be Rei, Ami, and Makoto. Their memories were all changed, and they wouldn't remember each other, of course.

How wrong she was.

Seconds later, each of her old friends entered the arcade, one by one.

"Hey Mina! Who's this?" the three friends looked at her curiously.

"Usagi, these are my friends, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. Guys, this is Usagi Tsukino," Mina cheerfully said, always happy to meet a new friend.

"You look so familiar," Ami remarked.

"I'm not so sure I've seen those odango atama's before!" Rei laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny."

"Yes, it is! Who would put their hair like that?" Rei smirked.

"I would," Usagi stated and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, that's enough. Rei, stop acting like a little kid around Mina's new friend," Makoto said.

"I'm acting like a child? She just stuck out her tongue at me and look what she looks like!" Rei accused.

"Do you want to make something out of what I look like!" Usagi stuck out her fist.

"You guys! People are staring," Mina yelled. And, in fact, there were people looking curiously at them. "Let's just sit down and order something."

The three girls reluctantly sat down. Usagi, who in the heat of the moment had stood up while fighting with Rei, grudgingly sat back down.

"So where do you go to school, Usagi?" Ami asked.

"Juuban High School." Everyone gasped.

"Really? I've never seen you there!" Makoto said.

"Yeah, that's so weird! I thought I knew everyone there," Mina wondered, knowing she was one of the most popular people in the school.

They ordered, with Motoki as their waiter. Everyone was amazed at how much Usagi ordered and ate. They talked about things that had been talked of many times before among them.

'This is so strange,' Usagi thought, 'it feels like old times.'

And before they knew it, two people walked into the arcade an hour later.

Kunzite and Setsuna.

--

HermioneCrookshanks919- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. I can't remember what Eternal Sailor Moon's powers was, lol. If you can tell me, I'd be happy to change it. And Diamond's name…I'm not sure if Diamond or Demando is the Japanese name. If anyone could tell me? And to answer your question of who created the alternate reality part, you might be right or wrong ;) I had it decided at the beginning, so I'll keep dropping hints in.

TropicalRemix & six23- I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I know you're probably not reading this anymore, and I don't take any offense. It's my fault :(

Star219- Thanks! I'm glad I've thought of something original. Although, there are other stories on fanfiction that have somewhat the same plot. But I can't help that, because there about a million stories on fanfiction, lol, and every single one of them has, at least, one story that is alike.

Ffgirlmoonie- You've been so faithful in reviewing, I'm so thankful :) The story will end up happy, don't worry. I hope you keep reading.

Mirnayui- I hope I can pull it off too, lol. I changed all the chapters, so the spacing should look a little better. Tell me if it still needs revising.

Princess Kousagi serenity & -becky-- I hope you two keep reading. I need readers like you!

Rue & Lee- Ahh, you reviewed so long ago, I'm afraid you two have stopped reading. I hope you somehow realize I've updated and keep reading. Thanks for reviewing!

Lola- Lol, okay, thanks for the opinion, with no reasoning behind it.

Anyone else who FORGOT to review, thanks for reading! I hope you decide to review in the future.

--

Okay, so it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I'm sorry! I'll try to make longer ones. Please R&R.


	6. Chp5 The Fourth Wheel

Sorry for the very very long time updating. It's not my fault I've been so busy :(

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

--

**Disappeared From Their Hearts-**

**Chapter 5: The Fourth Wheel**

"Oh, there's my date!! You all have to scram! Usagi, you don't mind if I sit here with him, right? I mean new-potential-boyfriend trumps old-friend any day," Mina said, waving over Kunzite as she pushed her friends out of the booth.

"Yeah, I'll just go get my friend, and we'll find a quieter place…we have to talk about something privately, so I'll talk to you girls later?" Usagi said nonchalantly, even though she desperately wished they would say yes.

"Yeah, we should get together later! I'll give you all our numbers," said Ami in her usual friendly self, taking out a pen from her purse and writing down their numbers on a napkin.

"Okay, see you later," smiled Usagi, taking the napkin, waving goodbye, and heading toward Setsuna.

"Well, Little Moon, I was quite surprised when you sent a message that you needed to talk to me urgently. You know that I'm needed at the gates every second of every day," said the sailor scout of Pluto, as Usagi got into ear shot.

"Yes, I know, it's very important. Let's go sit in the corner there so we can talk where no one can hear."

Usagi and Setsuna sat in a booth no one was near, and after waving away Motoki who wanted to ask what their order was, Usagi, while looking at her hands fidgeting on the table, burst out everything that had happened to her:

"Oh, Setsuna, I'm so scared. Everything has been going wrong; someone has tampered with the future. My sailor scouts don't know me, and my Mamo-chan is now my brother, how horrible is that, how have you not seen this? They died right before my eyes, and I used my locket, but a man from my dream changed my wish altogether, so that it became a horrible nightmare. Are you listening at all?" Usagi, talking fast and distressed, looked up at Setsuna's face to see puzzlement.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just saw you talking to your friends, and there is no way anything like that could have happened, or I would have seen it. You must be hallucinating, little one, because your future was in check the last time I looked," said Setsuna, nonplussed.

"No Setsuna, I'm telling you the truth. Someone must have hidden it all from you. I need help, I don't know what to do. The man in my dream said that if I reawaken Mamo-chan and the scout's memories 

back, he will make them disappear again. I can't let that happen again, you have to believe me," pleaded Usagi.

"Calm down. Now, remember when Endymion in the future put dreams into his past self's mind? The ones that showed you dying if he married you? Maybe it's something like that…but I still don't understand why I haven't been privy to all this. I will have to go back to the gates and find out who has tampered with everything. Until then, make sure none of their memories are known to them. We cannot allow for something bad to happen. I sense a new enemy is coming, and it is stronger than anything you've ever faced. Be prepared, Little Moon."

And with that, Setsuna walked away. Alone and dejected, Usagi thought about how unproductive her meeting was, until she saw Mamoru walk in with Beryl.

She could only gape, as her fiancée let another woman put her arms around him and get into a booth on the same side.

'No, this is wrong. I can't just watch this, I am going to pull that bitch's hair extensions out," Usagi thought. But instead, she walked towards the booth where Ami, Rei, and Makoto were and made sure Mamoru and his date wouldn't see her.

"Hey, my friend had to leave early, can I join you guys?" asked Usagi, with hopeful eyes.

"Why not? The more the merrier," Makoto said, as she made room for Usagi to sit.

Again, they ordered food (to their defense, it was dinner rather than a snack) and talked, but Usagi barely said a word, instead glancing at what her "brother" was doing every few seconds. She couldn't help it, the woman constantly had her hand somewhere on his body, and she felt like going up there and slapping her.

"What is it you keep looking at, Odango Atama?" Rei teased.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, woah, now I see. Do you know that incredibly hot guy, or are you just staring cause he's sexy?" Rei actually got up to get a better look at Mamoru.

"Well, I kind of know him…I guess. He's my brother."

"What? Are you kidding me? That's impossible, you couldn't be related to him. Whatever, introduce me. Now!" Rei was already half way towards Mamoru's booth as Usagi got up.

Once Rei got there, she looked from Mamoru to Usagi, expectantly.

"Hey Mamoru, on a date?"

"Kind of," Mamoru said, unhappily. But then he saw Rei, and his eyes lightened up. "Do I know you?"

"No, my name is Rei. Nice to meet you," said the girl, as she gave her best flirtatious smile ever.

"No, it's my pleasure. If I may say so, you have the most unusual eyes I have ever seen. They look so familiar," Mamoru smiled back.

Beryl and Usagi both looked on with jealous eyes.

--

Read & Review!


End file.
